This invention relates to certain novel 2-(substituted)-6-amino-5-(alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl)-4-pyrimidine-carboxylates and 6-(substituted)-4-amino-3-(alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl) picolinates and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of pyrimidine carboxylic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. WO 2005/063721 A1, WO 2007/092184 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,907 B2 disclose a genus of 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives with halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, thioalkyl and amino substituents in the 5-position and their use as herbicides.
A number of picolinic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,297,197 B1; 6,784,137 B2; and 7,314,849 B2 and US Patent Application Publication 2004/0198608 A1 disclose a genus of 6-substituted-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives with halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, thioalkyl and aryloxy substituents in the 3-position and their use as herbicides.